Hero's Welcome
by LEYTON-NALEY
Summary: Barry and Caitlin agree that it's time for them to move on from their previous love interests.


"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" Caitlin asked, leaning against the lab table.

"Usually, I spend it with Iris," Barry answered. "But this year, she has plans with Eddie."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, familiar with the pain of watching the one you love, love someone else.

"It's fine," he shrugged. "It's not nearly as bad as my mom not being there though. I'm so used to that one already, so it's OK."

"Barry, I didn't even think of that-"

"Caitlin, it's OK," he repeated, giving her a small smile. "What are you doing? Any plans?"

"Since Ronnie isn't here anymore, I really don't know."

They stared at each other, acknowledging the pain that was coursing through them. They had both lost someone important to them, and that was something others just didn't understand. He didn't find it weird at all that they connected so easily. What he did find weird was the fact that the more time he spent with her, the less time he spent pining over Iris.

"I wish I could have met him," Barry responded, touching her shoulder comfortingly.

"I wish that, too," she smiled, blinking back tears. "But life is all about moving on, right?"

"Not necessarily," he denied, finding it OK to grieve over someone.

"I don't want to keep missing him. He would have wanted me to move on."

"I tell myself the same thing about Iris. She would want me to find someone else if she knew."

"I think that if she knew how you felt about her, she would leave Eddie in a heartbeat."

"Really?" he questioned, cracking a smile. "And why is that?"

"Because that's what I would do."

Now, that caught him off guard. Was this Caitlin's way of telling him she liked him? Or was she just speaking out of loneliness? He crossed his arms, awaiting further explanation. What did he want to believe? Did he want Caitlin to feel something more than friendly towards him? He would be lying if he said he hadn't considered it.

"Caitlin-"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Why did you?"

"It just... came out. I don't know." She let out a sigh. "Maybe... maybe it's you."

"What is?"

"Maybe you're the person I should be moving on with," she clarified, studying his face. "Would you like that?"

"Caitlin, I think you're amazing. I just don't know if I should be with you when I still have feelings for Iris."

"Barry, I haven't even thought of being with anyone since Ronnie died, so when I met you and started feeling...whatever it is I've been feeling, I was surprised. Would it be so crazy if we gave it a chance? Just once?"

He didn't reply, conflicted by his emotions towards Iris and the new ones brought on by Caitlin. They were completely different from each other. Iris was the innocent side of him. The childish version of himself that knew nothing of the evils of the real world. Caitlin was the current version of him. The version that wanted passion, craved companionship, desired maturity. When he thought of Iris, he imagined hand holding, kissing under the stars, quiet evenings of home cooked meals. With Caitlin, he saw himself not being able to keep his hands off of her, silly games used to keep each other on the edge, secret looks filled with promises of things to come.

The question was, which life did he want? He didn't have to think twice.

As if proving his choice correct, Caitlin moved forward so that her lips were touching his. That immediate jolt of electricity that shot through him was stronger than anything he had ever felt- and that was saying a lot. He slid his hands up her arms, lifting them until they were cradling her tilted her face upwards, making it easier for him to slip his tongue between her lips. The tiny noise that escaped the back of her throat was enough to make his pants tighten. Snaking an arm around her waist, he pressed her into him.

It only partially relieved some of the pressure. If anything, it actually worsened the situation. He pulled away, swallowing heavily.

"Caitlin, I'm not going to be able to stop," he warned, looking down at her.

"Then don't," she breathed, kissing him again.

OK, so she wanted this as badly as he did. Knowing that made it a whole lot easier to proceed with his intentions. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around him. Hands securely on her back, he super-sped them out of there. With a blast of cool air and the tingling of moving at such a speed, they were in his apartment.

"Whoa," she murmured, staggering to her feet.

He decided to take that as a compliment. Considering the situation going on in his pants- it being that they were causing him severe pain- he didn't waste another moment joining their lips back together. Quickly, she lifted his shirt from his body. Thank God he wasn't wearing a sweater over it like he usually did.

He sighed when she lowered herself to kiss along the indents of his abs. His body was so pure, unmarked. She felt it necessary to make her mark on him. It was sort of like looking at a blank canvas. And how wrong would it be to ignore a potential masterpiece?

Raising herself so that she was eye level with his neck, she began to kiss his chest. Every so often, she would suck on his soft skin. His fingers roamed through her silky hair the whole time, obviously enjoying the attention.

Accidentally-but sort of on purpose- she rubbed against him. He groaned, speeding them into the bedroom. She glanced around, intrigued by what he kept in there. He, on the other hand, could not care less. All he knew was that he needed her. _Now_.

Spinning her around so that her back was now to his front, he located her zipper. Soon, he was pulling her shirt off her body, kissing along her shoulder blades. His hands dragged around to her breasts, palming them through her black lace bra. He started to grind into her, attempting to relieve some of the pain the confines of his pants was bringing him.

Caitlin moaned, arching into him. He sucked on the special spot on her neck, unhooking her bra. As she turned around, he felt his breath catch. She was so gorgeous. Her lips attacked his once more before she kneeled down to undo his pants. As if to torture him more, she ran her fingers along the length of his bulge.

There was no way he was going to embarrass himself by coming in his pants. To avoid that outcome, he needed to stop with the teasing. Bringing Caitlin back up to her full height, he decided to take care of this himself. Barry stepped out of his pants, stepping forward until Caitlin's knees buckled and her back hit the soft mattress.

Tugging her skirt off, he saw she had black lace panties to match her bra. She smirked at the groan he let out, fingers dancing along the rim of his boxers. Roughly, he tore the panties from her body. He knew he would get a good scolding for that later, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Nothing mattered when she was lying there in his arms, completely open and welcoming to him.

He need to touch her. His skin was crawling with urges to just take her quickly. Managing to restrain himself, he reached down to touch her. God, she was so wet- and for _him_. She sucked in a breath when he slipped one finger inside of her. After a few strokes, he added one more.

Just that was already causing her to say his name in that wavering, trembling way. Curious to see what would happen, he used his powers to increase his tempo. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, arms wrapping around his neck to pull his body flat against hers. He continued on through the weird angle, kissing the tops of her breasts.

She came so fast and so hard, he felt the need to silently praise himself. As she recovered from her first orgasm, he super-sped to the bathroom for his condoms. She didn't even notice he was gone until she heard that familiar _whoosh_ sound.

Noticing the object in his hands, she took it from him. He watched as she pulled down his boxers, eyes slightly widening in a way that made his whole body warm up. When she wrapped one hand around his length, he let out a curse. She looked up at him, seeing the fire in his darkened eyes.

Deciding to stop messing around, she put the condom on. Immediately, he flipped them so that she was on top of him. Reaching between them, she took hold of his member. Lifting herself, she slowly pushed him in. He groaned, gripping the sheets to keep from slamming her onto him. She let out an audible breath when he was fully in her.

"Barry," she whimpered, hands flat against his chest.

She needed a second to adjust to him. Sure, she should have predicted he was above average. She had considered it every time she happened to notice his fingers. When they were pumping into her, she almost didn't believe the pleasure was real. No one had ever been able to make her come using just their _fingers_. Then again, Barry Allen was a man of the impossible.

Involuntarily, he bucked his hips. Snapping back into what she was doing, she raised herself above him. Just as quickly as she went up, she was back down. They groaned simultaneously, shots of pleasure shooting through their bodies. She repeated the notion, breathless by the realization that he was reaching new depths of her she didn't even know were aching to be explored.

"You feel so good, Caitlin," he grunted, eyes shut as he tried to hold on.

His large hands settled on her hips, guiding her along him at a quicker pace. Her nails dug into his chest, leaving red marks on his skin. She was already so close again. Still, her body craved more. Running a thumb over his lips, his eyes shot up to meet hers.

"Faster, Barry," she urged, saying it with such an intensity, he knew she was asking for him to use his powers.

"Caitlin, I don't know-"

"Just try it," she told him, knowing he was worried about hurting her. "I'll stop you if I need to."

He swallowed, nodding his head in agreement. The grip on her sides tightened, and he sat up a little to make sure he was doing it right. He glanced up at her one last time, giving her a chance to change her mind. She had her eyes closed, lip between her teeth in anticipation. He had to look away, fearing he would come just at the sight of her. And that wouldn't be fun for anyone.

With a boost of energy, he had pushed her onto her back, his body now hovering over hers. She moaned because he was still inside of her and even that small action felt amazing. Then, his body was vibrating all around her, going speeds she didn't believe we're possible until they'd met.

It was like they were made to be doing this with each other.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore and was about to give in to her second orgasm, he stopped. She looked at him, face now recognizable, and gave a questioning stare. He just smirked, kissing her deeply before slowly moving inside of her again.

It hit her then what he was doing. He was trying to prolong her orgasm. She was about to call him out on it, when he sped up again. Her mouth opened as she panted his name. She was _right_ there. Any second she was going to crumble down in the most blissful way possible. Of course, he took that as an opportunity to stop again.

"_Barry_," she growled, clutching his hair in her hand. "What the _hell_?"

"Caitlin, I just want to be normal when we... come," he finished, sounding so earnest she got even more turned on.

"OK, well I'm close."

"I know," he grinned, confirming her suspicions of his intentions.

She couldn't even be mad about it though, because his lips were suddenly on hers. His tongue traced the outline of her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, granting him entrance. The hand that had been tugging his hair now buried itself deep in it, pressing his face closer to hers. She was sure she could be content just kissing him he was so good at it.

When his body started moving again, she felt her orgasm right where she had left it. From the way his hands were digging into her waist and his kisses were involving more teeth, she knew he was right there with her.

Within a few more thrusts, she was experiencing the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Her body arched, eyes shut, fists clench the bed sheets. Her mouth opened to scream, but no noise came out. With her walls tightening around him, he let go himself. She thought she was going to come again just by the way her name fell from his lips.

"Caitlin," he breathed, nuzzling himself into the sweet scent of her hair.

She ran her fingers over his back, chest heaving against his. She seriously thought she was in heaven with the wave of satisfaction that was washing over her and the closeness of his body next to hers. His hands gently brushed away the hair from her neck, lips softly kissing her there.

When he pulled out of her, she felt empty inside. His hot body collapsed next to hers, bending forward to cover them with the sheets. He pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head sweetly. She thought she was going to cry because he didn't just kick her out now that he got what he wanted.

Really thinking about it though, she knew Barry would never do that in a million years.

"Caitlin," he murmured, hand trailing over her arm.

"Hmm?"

"This wasn't just about the sex, OK?" he prompted, looking into her eyes. "I want this. I want all of the dates and late night phone calls and teenage make out sessions, OK?"

"OK, Barry," she laughed, resting her head on his chest. "I want that, too."

He lifted her chin up, kissing her passionately. She thought of that kiss as a way of sealing that promise. What she didn't know, was that he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
